Change
by Angelfly06
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries so please just read my short little Zutara Change story for Zutara Week 2010. I should warn you though that it's not really very fluffy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Please no bashing!

**Yay! Zutara Week!**

**

* * *

**

She looked out into the world and saw nothing but water and ice and for the first time in her element she didn't feel at ease. The waterbender hadn't been home in almost two and a half years. She unlike some of the others had stayed in the Fire Nation as an ambassador after the war ended. At first it had been a bit awkward being the last one left with just Zuko but after sitting in on council meetings and making sure the other stayed awake through the whole thing had made their relationship better. That and after the others left Zuko did everything he could to make Katara feel at home. He even had the Palace celebrate some Water Tribe holidays. That made the lonliness go away a little bit. It also made her wonder how Sokka was doing.

Sokka had to go home soon after the war with her dad so he could start training in order to be an actual general. Her brother was excited about the training and the going home but really sad when he remembered Suki would be going back to the Earth Kingdom. The warrior girl had been given orders to do damage control first starting in Ba Sing Se then she'd be moving around to other cities like Omashu and Gaoling. Neither one like the situation but both knew that responsibility came with being a warrior.

Toph had stayed the longest, almost six months, when her parents showed up at the Fire Nation Palace. The three had a surprisingly tearful reunion and after her family had been there a week Toph announced that she was going to go home with them. She said that she wanted to start a school of earthbending for kids with handicaps and her parents had told her of a few kids back in Gaoling who needed a teacher.

They really couldn't keep up with Aang anymore. One week he'd be in the Northern Tribe the next he'd be on Kyoshi Island. His last letter mentioned that he was taking a personal retreat to the Air Temples so he could properly mourn for his people in their traditional way.

Mai disappeared one day. Just vanished leaving a note behind saying that she wanted to do something on her own for once and not to worry. She didn't say when or if she was coming back. Zuko took that one pretty hard, she didn't even say goodbye to him, and Katara found herself spending a lot of time walking through the Palace gardens and sparring with him just to keep his mind off of Mai. After awhile Mai's leaving didn't seem to bother him so much. Katara had certainly been a distraction and also there was the moral rebuilding of his country they had to do. Katara worked very hard on trying to be a mediator between the Ozai loyalists and the ones who were open to change. Making appearances at peace rallies and festivals where she made speeches on how grateful she was to be accepted by the Fire Nation which earned her lots of points in respect.

She smiled as she thought of the memories she made in her warm and tropical home. Katara was glad to be going back to her original home but she was still anxious. She hadn't had to deal with freezing temperatures in so long, she worried she might complain about the cold. Would penguin sledding still be as fun as it used to be? How would her tribe look at her now? True, she had had important duties as an ambassador like keeping the rebels calm and making treaties and even though those were time consuming things there were times where Zuko told her to take a vacation and visit her home. She didn't listen and stayed in the Fire Nation. It was only on Zuko's insistance that she was going now and he told her he'd be going with her to make amends to the tribe formally. What would her tribe think if they knew she could have come home countless times but didn't? Would they hate her?

So now here she was staring at the ocean and feeling very alone until she saw what looked like the mainland of her village popping up over the horizon. A quick jolt of anxiety coursed through her body. This was really happening she was really going home.

"It's not going to get farther away no matter how hard you stare at it," Zuko's voice came from behind her making the waterbender jump.

She sighed as he stepped up next to her to lean against the ship's rail. "I know, I'm just nervous that's all. It's been awhile and I don't know how my tribe's going to react when I walk onto land. What if they're mad that I didn't come home earlier?"

Zuko looked at her in disbelief, "Katara one thing I've learned about your people is that they are the most understanding people in the world. They'll get that you just weren't ready to come home yet. And if I know you're brother he's probably planning some ridiculous welcome home party for you. Relax, they'll all be glad to see you."

She gave him a small smile, "I hope you're right."

"Come on we better get on board one of the smaller boats," Zuko said turning around. She followed him wondering when it was he who became the optimistic one.

* * *

Zuko stepped off the small boat and onto the ice and faced the frozen tundra. He didn't hear Katara get out of the boat yet and when he turned to look at her he saw her just staring at the scenery blankly. He offered a hand to help her out. "Are you ready," he asked her. She gave a simple nod and took his hand. Once she was out of the boat they realized the still had a bit of a walk before they reached the village. Katara was silent through the whole trek through the snow.

They finally stopped about ten or so yards in front of the entrance to where they was greeted by many men wearing helmets that looked like wolves. In front of them stood a man with chin length hair and a goatee who also wore a large smile on his face. He wasn't huge but he was muscled and tall, maybe taller than Zuko. Sokka had certainly grown up. Zuko bowed to him and while he did so braced himself for a bone breaking hug. He was surprised to see Sokka return the gesture but as soon as he relaxed Sokka charged him. "Zuko! I've missed you buddy! Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe!"

"Hi Sokka I've missed you too," Zuko groaned out. Then a woman with light brown hair that was longer than Zuko remembered put a hand on the Water Tribe man's shoulder. "Okay Sokka let the man breathe. Hi Zuko," Suki laughed.

After Zuko unhinged himself from Sokka he walked over to hug the woman. "Hello Suki I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Oh I just wanted to be a surprise for you and Katara. Speaking of which where is she?" Suki said with a smile.

"Oh she was right behind me," Zuko said turning to look behind him where the waterbender had been only to find that she wasn't there. One of the Wolf Warriors stepped up behind Sokka and tapped his shoulder. He pointed behind the line of men where sure enough Katara was standing with her back to them staring past the entrance into the village.

Zuko, Sokka, and Suki approached her carefully. Sokka spoke first still standing a good three or four feet away, "Hey sis, you okay?" She didn't turn to look at him she just said, "It looks the same."

That made Sokka grin sheepishly. "Yeah well, we've been able to make some bigger igloos. It's been kind of busy, Dad and I have been running back and forth in between the poles for military meetings. Plus some of the Northern Tribe Wolf Warriors have decided to relocate here so we've had to train them in a new environment. There hasn't been a whole lot of time for reconstruction."

Katara made no verbal response. Instead she crouched down with her arms stretched out only to spring back up again. As she did this huge walls of ice erupted from the ground and towered over them. The rumble of it made some of the men stumble and they all braced themselves for another eruption but Katara lowered her arms and stared at the walls she had created. The three friends stared at her back not really knowing what to do or say. Finally Zuko stepped forward and reached for her hand. She looked at him and he saw that her eyes were a bit glassy.

He smiled at her and whispered, "We will rebuild it and it will be so fine that the Northern Tribe will be jealous. I'll send a letter to send out troops to come here and help as well."

She looked at him with a confused expression, "Won't you be going back?"

Zuko shrugged, "You helped me rebuild my country the least I can do is help remodel yours. I'll stay for as long as _you_ need me." For the first time since she had gotten off the Fire Nation ship Katara smiled a true smile. She hugged Zuko and at first he was a bit surprised by her action but quickly got over it and returned her embrace.

"Hey! You've been with him for a whole year and a half you haven't seen me, your brother, in forever! Where's my hug!" Sokka shrieked. Katara laughed and crossed over to hug her brother and Suki. She smiled at them and the warriors behind them, "I want a messenger to go out to the Northern Tribe thanking them for their Wolf Warriors but politely requesting that they send some waterbenders. We're going to need more than just me." Sokka nodded and this time she spoke to the soldiers, "Get ready guys change it going to come rather quickly around here." With that she took Zuko by the hand and the two walked past the huge walls and into the village.

Suki leaned her head on Sokka's shoulder as they stared at the two as they walked off. 'Yes change was indeed going to come in more ways than Katara had probably meant', Sokka thought looking at the two walking off hand in hand and smiled at the sight. Change indeed was going to come.

* * *

Bleagh! That sounded way better in my head I swear! Oh well this is just my little contribution to Zutara Week. I was thinking about writing one for the Family prompt but I'll have to see if I have time for it. Please review!


End file.
